


giggle at the first sign of trouble

by Skiewrites



Series: Artist Appreciation!!! [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based of fanart, Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe, but i actually love this, prank, this one was hard ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: Sky calls for Time's attention.Time shouldn't be so worried.
Relationships: Sky & Time (Linked Universe)
Series: Artist Appreciation!!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	giggle at the first sign of trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iske/gifts).



> Based off this amazing piece of [work](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCj63nDpyXi/)!

”Time! Help!”

Time turned around, fear bubbling in his stomach when he heard Sky shout for his name. His first thought was that something was wrong, that something was attacking. Sky was one of the more mature boys after all, so he couldn’t call out Time’s name unless something was seriously.

“Sky? Wha-” Time could hardly get his words out before Sky has a finger to his lips.

“SHHH!”

“What’s going on?” Time whispered, looking around for the apparent danger, confusion building when he saw nothing that could be a cause for alarm. Sky let out a giggle, before explaining what he was doing using Time like a human shield.

“Okay so- well, everyone always messes with me when I’m asleep. So I just, kinda…”

And then it clicked.

There was a smile etched onto the younger boy’s face, one that Time couldn’t say for certain he had seen before. Sure, Sky had caused trouble before, he had had his fun with the others before, but there had always been a sort of hesitation to his actions, a darkness to his eyes that didn’t leave even when he laughed. All of them held a weight on their shoulders that no one should have, that’s what happens when you save the world.

But Sky didn’t just save the world, but he also cursed it.

Time remembered being told the story of Sky’s fight with Demise, and the curse that came with it, during the dead of the night. Neither had been able to sleep for various reasons, Sky’s being the guilt that ate his mind and Time’s being the weight of the situation at hand. They had managed to talk it out, but neither left the conversation fully healed. Stiches almost always hurt more than the original wound after all.

But it seemed that the skin was, slowly but surely, knitting back together.

“Fucking superb you funky little creature.” Time laughed as Warriors finally cam view. The Captain noticed Sky attempting to hide behind Time, his eyes darkening in frustration as he yelled Sky’s name through the clearing. The way that Sky’s face paled before he decided to dash off into the woodlands would be a memory that Time would hold dearly to his heart years after this adventure was over, an image he would come back to every time Malon ever mentioned the Skyloftian. Time decided that he would not step in to help either heroes, instead standing back in amusement as Warriors rushed pasted him, chasing after the criminal responsible for his new do, his head now more similar to a nest of a bird rather than the slick style that he was obsessed with.

Travelling could wait a couple more hours, surely?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gift for Iske over on the lu discord server. This is later than I wanted it to be, I'm very sorry about that. But your art is amazing and I am in love with your style! I know that this piece isn't what you submitted, but as much as I love your demon AU, I do not have enough knowledge on it to write it justice, so hopefully this is fine <3
> 
> If yall wanna see more of Noreen's amazing work then check out their [insta](https://www.instagram.com/the.iske/)!


End file.
